


Just Thinking About Her

by xJadedGurlx



Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faye finds herself thinking about Diana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Thinking About Her

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place about a month after the finale. Written for challenge 1 during round 4 at Lands of Magic on LJ.

It was a hot July afternoon, about a month after Diana had left town for the summer. Faye was out shopping with Melissa when, for no apparent reason, she found herself saying “I wonder what Diana is doing right now.”

“What makes you mention Diana?” Melissa asked casually.

“No particular reason” said Faye. “I was just thinking about her, that’s all.”

Melissa stopped flipping through the rack of skirts she’d been looking at and gave her best friend a look of curiosity. “Do you think about her a lot?” she asked.

Faye rolled her eyes. “Why would you even ask that?” she said defensively, crossing her arms over her chest. “I have better things to do than sit around thinking about Diana.”

“I only asked because you’ve refused to acknowledge her absence ever since she left town and now you suddenly bring her up of the blue” said Melissa, placing a hand on one of Faye’s shoulders.

The taller girl immediately pushed the hand away. “If I’ve refused to acknowledge her absence it’s only because I haven’t thought about it until now” Faye said.

“If you say so” said Melissa, turning away from Faye to begin sorting through a pile of crop tops.

“I do” said Faye, following Melissa around the store. “Just because I mention her doesn’t mean I’ve got some obsession with her.”

Melissa bit down on her lower lip, trying to hide a smile. “And yet I recall a similar pattern occurring when a certain Armstrong left town” she said. “Don’t tell me you’ve traded in your blond bad boy for a certain dark-haired good girl.”

Faye snorted. Then she said “Not a chance.”

“Okay” said Melissa.

And if, after she got home, Faye called Diana to tell her she missed her, Melissa was none the wiser.


End file.
